


Mr. Graves

by KidBrontok



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coercion, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Gentle Sex, Guardian-Ward Relationship, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Power Imbalance, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Sweet Talk, Unhealthy Relationships, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 23:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12000390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KidBrontok/pseuds/KidBrontok
Summary: The morning after, Credence looks in the bathroom mirror and feels strange. Things he was so sure he would feel in this instance, things like shame or fear -- they're all surprisingly absent. He doesn't know if that's bad or good, because it involves Mr. Graves. But last night he was... different.---See end notes for trigger warnings (SPOILERS) beyond those in tags





	Mr. Graves

The morning after, Credence looks in the bathroom mirror and feels strange. Mr. Graves' kisses, his touch -- they're branded into his skin with bruises and bite marks. He curiously touches one of them on his throat, high above his shirt collar and blooming with blood just beneath the skin. It stings, and there's an almost perfect outline of Mr. Graves' teeth. There are other aches and pains elsewhere. He sees his wrists, his hips ringed with more bruises. There's another set of teeth imprints around his left nipple, and his inner thighs are practically littered with them. He finds another on his right buttock, close to his hole where he's--

"Credence, I'm so sorry."

He startles out of his inspection and finds Mr. Graves in the doorway, clutching the frame like he's trying to keep himself from either coming in or running out. He's clad in a robe, and although it's loosely tied, Credence can't see if he fared any better during the night.

He realizes he's the only one naked then, and promptly tries to cover as much of himself as he can.

"I'm sorry, baby... Please don't be mad at me," Mr. Graves speaks again from his spot. He hasn't moved any closer or farther, and his face displays his dilemma very clearly.

"I- I'm not, sir. I'm just..."

He has no word for it, Credence thinks. He feels strange, but what does that actually mean? Things he was so sure he would feel in this instance, things like shame or fear -- they're all surprisingly absent. He doesn't know if that's bad or good, because it involves Mr. Graves. But last night he was... different.

His mind brings him back to his earlier self inspection. The big bruise on his throat stings, his body is covered in marks and riddled with pain, his hole red and swollen and leaking.

He gasps as the older man steps into the room and approaches him slowly, palms held open in front of him.

"Hush, let me see. Please, just let me see if you're okay."

He feels more than sees Mr. Graves reach him. He feels a thick arm wrap around his waist, urging him to move. He feels the bathroom's tiles make way for the bedroom's carpet. His knees hit the edge of the bed, and firm hands gently push him to lie down on his stomach. The bed dipping then warm breath, a kiss at the back of his neck. A caress, from his shoulders then down along his spine then further down. A tentative finger down there where's he's been hurt the most.

He hears Mr. Graves curse to himself before he surges up to pull Credence close to his chest, pressing desperate kisses and whispering soft words to his skin wherever the man can reach.

"Mr. Graves?"

"Please..."

 _Mr. Graves is crying?_ Credence wonders. The man in question buries his face between Credence's shoulder blades and he feels wetness pool there, tears perhaps, as cum and blood continue to leak from his hole.

"Credence, baby..."

With a jolt, he feels something hot and thick slide between his buttocks. Mr. Graves' large hands grab his own, smaller and delicate-looking despite the crisscross of old scars, and Credence suddenly wakes up from his stupor as he realizes what this is.

"My sweet boy... I _need_ to do this... I'm sorry--"

The head of what must be Mr. Graves' cock catches on his rim, and Credence jolts again as the man suddenly pins him down and swivels his hips to push an inch in.

"Sir!"

His scream finally makes Mr. Graves still behind him, cock nudged slightly inside his hole.

It hurts and he's still sore, his loosened hole's trying to clench tight to keep the intruding cock out. He knows how big Mr. Graves is. He didn't exactly see it the night before but he felt how big it was, how wide it stretched him and how deep it reached inside. He remembers now how it felt like being impaled on a spit, the member making its way in his body. He remembers the pain, how the cock speared him with nothing more than haphazard preparation. He remembers that foreign look on Mr. Graves' face, that look he sometimes gets that makes Credence scared. He remembers the mean words the man said--

_You little whore! Look what you made me do!_

_Wait! Please, it hurts!_

_You could see how we looked at you, right? And yet you pranced around like a pathetic whore desperate for cock!_

_No! Mr. Graves, p- please!_

_You think he'll still want you after I've fucked you first? You think he'll want a dirty whore?_

"I'm sorry, Credence... I'm sorry I couldn't stop-- _him_."

Mr. Graves mostly remains unmoving, but Credence can feel the man quake behind him.

"It's okay, sir."

"Don't!"

Credence freezes as he hears the stern voice, but he relaxes again when he feels the man lift himself up a bit and caress his wrists.

"Please, don't call me that. I think you know who I am."

And he does. He's Mr. Graves, cold and distant to most people but always up for a laugh or a pint with those he trusts. And within that small group, there's Credence, and with him Mr. Graves is always protective and understanding and kind.

_That wasn't Mr. Graves last night!_

"I do! I know you wouldn't hurt me."

Credence holds the man's hands to his lips, afraid to make him feel guilty for something _he_ didn't do.

But Mr. Graves is a decent man, and he holds Credence close again to say how sorry he is -- how weak -- for letting last night happen.

"Do- do you think I'm dirty now?" Credence whispers to the pillows below them, but the next instant Mr. Graves turns him around on his back and cups his face with gentle hands.

"Credence, I remember what he called you but those are not true. Do you hear me?"

"Promise?"

Mr. Graves dips his head and kisses his eyelids, and he feels a few tears escaping as the man promises and tells him how sweet he is, how kind-hearted, how noble and brave.

"Mr. Graves?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you want to m- make love to me?"

Time seems to stop as the man looks at him with wide eyes.

Credence forces himself to look, to not avert his eyes because Mr. Graves just called him brave. He thinks of what Mr. Graves was doing earlier, what he was saying earlier about how he needed to do _something_. He sees the man's pupils dilate and his cock twitch where it's resting against his thigh.

"Credence, you.. I don't--"

"I want you to!" Credence cries out suddenly, surprising them both. He thinks about it and feels scared that it will hurt again, but he tells himself that this time will be different because it will be the real Mr. Graves, that this would somehow make last night seem just like an unpleasant dream.

"Are you sure, baby?" Mr. Graves' voice has gone husky, and when Credence looks down he looks up again fast with a flush to his face. The man has started rubbing himself, that large cock still intimidating as it reddens with blood and leaks from the tip.

Credence just bites his lips and nods. It's too soon, but he's afraid he might say something that might make Mr. Graves feel guilty again. He does know one thing the not-Mr. Graves said last night was true -- that Mr. Graves has wanted to have him like a man might have his wife. That being the decent man he is, he has refrained from making things intimate between him and his decades-younger ward. Credence knows he owes Mr. Graves, and for him he will endure anything.

The man pulls Credence closer and pushes his legs up. Like this, almost bent in half and exposed, Credence feels his face go red when Mr. Graves spits on his hand and pushes two fingers into him. It stings, and he fears he may start bleeding again. But he looks at Mr. Graves' face and it still looks like him, intense eyes softening when he sees him looking before he leans down to give him a kiss.

And what a kiss it was. It catches Credence by surprise but soon he's offering his mouth fully to let Mr. Graves taste. He feels the man's tongue push past his lips, and he's so overwhelmed with it he almost doesn't notice the man's cock breach him.

His body tenses and he feels Mr. Graves' hips stutter with his cock almost halfway in.

"Fuck, Credence!"

It's almost too much. The pain sharpens and he clenches his eyes shut. He hears Mr. Graves tell him to relax, to let him in. He makes himself breathe deep and bear down as the man tells him, and in goes more of Mr. Graves' cock.

"Is it-- is it done?" He whines as the cock inside him reaches a place that makes him both hurt and feel good.

"Not yet, baby. I wanna cum in you, can I do that?" Mr. Graves pants into his hair as he begins to thrust slowly.

Credence doesn't give an answer, doesn't hear anything at all as pain makes way for pleasure, his body seizing as the cock pulls almost fully out before sliding back in deeper than before. One of Mr. Graves' hands holds onto his nape, the other lifts his hips further to hook knees over the man's shoulders.

"I'm gonna cum in you, okay? Gonna make you mine, gonna force that bastard's seed out of you!" Mr. Graves pounds into him harder, faster. He brings himself to a frenzy as he growls all the while, cursing that other Mr. Graves for trying to steal what's his.

Credence lays there almost dazed, trapped under Mr. Graves' bulk and fingers clutching at the man's neck as he feels near bursting with pleasure and Mr. Graves becomes more frantic with his movements. The man thrusts hard one last time, and the force makes something snap inside Credence and he keens as he spills on his own stomach and chest. He thinks he feels the cock twitch inside him and then that burst of wet warmth that means Mr. Graves has spent himself, too.

He tells himself that's that, he's made Mr. Graves happy. The man lifts his head and looks at him with such softness that he feels like crying. This is certainly different from last night, when he didn't know what to feel. He hopes Mr. Graves stays -- whoever that was last night just seems to come and go, but Credence wishes he doesn't come at all.

He tells Mr. Graves this, that he hopes he finds out and stops whatever's possessing him or ailing him. The man just looks at him with a strange glint in his eye and an inscrutable smile.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a non-magic AU. Warnings for untreated mental illness. Yes, Grindelwald is not an actual person here.
> 
> Let me know if I missed any tags or errors! Also, kindly leave feedback and/or kudos, thanks!


End file.
